Not a Bad Bit of Rescuing
by toooldforthis8
Summary: After escaping the Death Star, an alternate take on Han and Leia's conversation in the cockpit of the MF. Written as a challenge response on HanLeiaFanFicWriters. Rated M.


**Not a bad bit of rescuing**

**By TooOldForThis**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the basic story. It was created by George and is now owned by Disney. But thanks for letting me play here for fun.**_

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometime I amaze even myself."

Leia looked at him skeptically. "That doesn't sound too hard. They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?"

"They are tracking us."

"Not this ship, sister."

"Who are you anyway?" Leia asked.

"Han Solo."

"And what is it exactly that you do? "

"I'm in business for myself. I haul freight….. Of various kinds."

"Hmm. And how did you and Luke end up coming to rescue me? Did someone pay you?" Leia could think of no other reason that two total strangers would end up on the Death Star, attempting her rescue.

"Well, no, not exactly," Han explained. The old man contracted me to take him, the kid, and the droids to Alderaan. I didn't know anything about you and I didn't ask any questions. But then we got here and there was no Alderaan; Just that space station. We were about to turn around, but it got us in a tractor beam and well, one thing led to another."

"Guess your ship isn't as fast as you claim," Leia snickered. "How did you find me?"

Taking offense, Han looked at her pointedly and replied, "It's plenty fast, sweetheart. " Leia raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, the old man went to disable the tractor beam so we could get out of there and while he was gone, the R2 unit discovered that you were being held and the kid knew all about you and talked me into going after you. So here we are."

"Here we are," Leia mused. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for that. "

"Yeah, you should. And you're welcome." Han busied himself with the _Falcon_'s controls and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally Leia said, "So, you really don't know anything about me?"

"Well, I do now. I know you're a princess and you don't like being told what to do," he said and gave her a crooked smile.

Leia stared at him. "I am Princess Leia Organa… of Alderaan."

Han's jaw dropped. "Of Alderaan? So your home planet just got…. "

"Yes," she replied as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She stared out the cockpit window.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Leia couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer and they spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She brought her hands to her face to hide it. Princess Leia Organa did NOT cry, especially in front of some stranger.

Han reached over and took the hand closest to him. "Come here, " he said as he stood up and pulled her out of her seat. He put his arms around her and gently stroked her back. "It will be okay."

They stood together for a few minutes, and then Han pushed away from her slightly, tilted her chin up and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Listen, you WILL be okay. I'll get you to your rebellion and then you can work on getting them back for what they did. Okay?"

Leia looked at Han's face. Despite her feelings of sadness and loss, she believed him when he said she'd be okay. She continued to look at his face and wondered what it was that made her feel like that. What was it that gave her a sudden sense of calm? She didn't even know this man.

Han tried to lighten the mood. "You know. You're the first princess I've ever met. "

Leia laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've never met anyone like you before either."

Han found that he liked the sound of her laugh. "No. I doubt that you have," he replied. "It must have been fate that put us together."

"I'm not a big believer in fate."

"Actually, neither am I, " he said with a smile. They were still standing face to face, Han's arms around her and Leia's hands on his chest. "But I do like to take advantage of the opportunities that are given to me. "

"And what opportunity is that?"

"This," he said softly and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Leia was surprised, but as soon as his lips touched hers, she felt a tingle spread through her body. She had a vision of herself and Han, lips and bodies pressed together. They were both shirtless and her arms were wrapped around his neck. His hands were roaming her body, his fingers brushing across her breasts. Her tongue was in his mouth, exploring . She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly and she wanted to be rid of the rest of their clothes. She reached down and unsnapped his pants. She heard him groan and he reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso while they continued to explore each other's mouths.

They were in some sort of bedroom, sparsely furnished. Han dropped her on his bunk and leaned over her, moving his tongue over her nipples and then creating a trail down her stomach and below her belly button. He unfastened her pants and started pulling at her panties with his teeth.

Leia gasped and pulled out of the kiss. She blinked her eyes and stared at Han. She wasn't sure what just happened, what she had just seen; had just felt. The thought that she should slap him crossed her mind.

Han moved the back of his hands across her cheek and smiled. Her lips were sweet and he found himself wondering what the rest of her tasted like. "It was nice meeting you Princess," he whispered. "Feeling better."

For some reason, Leia couldn't shake the feeling of calm and desire she felt for this man. "It was nice meeting you too, Han. And yes, I'm feeling better." The desire to slap him had dissipated.

"Good." He kissed her cheek and let her go. She sat back down in the pilot's seat and Han sat down also.

Leia brushed aside her emotional breakdown and the strange vision she'd seen when Han kissed her. She got back to business. "At least the information in R2 is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battlestation. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

"It is for me sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you either, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

Leia was speechless. Hadn't he just held her in his arms a few moments ago and placed his lips on hers. Now he was sitting there saying that he wasn't in it for her. Unbelievable. She should have known that her first impressions of this man were right on. The desire to slap him had returned.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive."

Leia got up to leave and met Luke as he entered the cockpit. "Your friend is quite the mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything. Or anybody," Leia said to him as she left.

"I care, " Luke replied as turned to watch her leave.

Luke sat down in the pilot's chair vacated by Leia. "So, what do you think of her, Han?"

"I'm tryin' not to, kid"

"Good," Luke said to himself as small smile crept across his face.

Han saw the smile. "Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know. Whaddya think? You think a princess and a guy like me…"

"No!" Luke replied sharply.

Han smiled. If only Luke had seen them a few moments earlier.


End file.
